“Virtualization” generally describes the separation of a resource or request for a service from the underlying physical delivery of that service. With virtual memory, for example, computer software gains access to more memory than is physically installed, via the background swapping of data to disk storage. Similarly, virtualization techniques can be applied to other information technology infrastructure layers, including networks, storage, laptop or server hardware, operating systems, applications, etc. and can collectively be referred to as a “virtual infrastructure”.
A virtual infrastructure provides a layer of abstraction between computing, storage and networking hardware, and the applications running on it. The deployment of a virtual infrastructure is typically non-disruptive, since the user experiences are largely unchanged. However, a virtual infrastructure gives computer system administrators the ability to manage pooled resources across an enterprise, allowing them to better leverage infrastructure investment.